


The Things People Want

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsports RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of Spa 2019 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Walking into the F2 paddock felt like going back home for Jüri
Relationships: Juan Manuel Correa/Jüri Vips
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Things People Want

There’s never been truer words as _’it’s good to be back’_ as Jüri walks down the F2 paddock. Even if it does feel strange that there’s less people buzzing about due to the new protocols. The sombre mood hanging around Spa is something that still leaves Jüri speechless even if it’s been a year. 

He wonders if it’s his brain protecting him from how bad he really felt that day that he can’t remember much from those two days in Belgium. He can vaguely remember Marcus and Callum checking up on him looking as distraught as he probably did. He remembers lying and saying he’s fine and forcing himself to race in the morning. 

But now he’s back in Spa when he really shouldn’t be but the world had weird plans for him in 2020. Driving for a team he’s only known for 5 days and driving a car he’s never tested before. The biggest comfort to him is that this paddock and the people who are part of it has always made him feel at home. And when he saw the bright red trucks and the familiar liveries Jüri knows he’s at the right place. 

Even if it’s been years since he last drove for Prema they were still like his family. Being part of the team has brought him so much success and joy. Even when he was their closest rival from the previous year Jüri still had fond memories of Marcus or even Angelina handing him a cup of espresso when no one’s looking. You truly can’t beat Italian coffee. So it was almost his instincts that told him to go and check if anyone he knows was around. What he didn’t expect was someone covering his eyes and some grabbing him from behind.

“What the fuck!?” Jüri exclaims. “Shush! We have a surprise for you.” He can recognize the voice as Mick’s and the one laughing behind him must be Robert. “Aren’t you guys breaking rules by kidnapping me?” Jüri asks even if he’s willingly coming along with Robert still covering his eyes. “It’s only for 10 minutes or depends how much you like our surprise.” Robert says. “Now give me your hands and step when I tell you to step. There’s stairs.” Mick says as he reaches for Jüri’s hands. “Guys I’m not a title threat. Why are you kidnapping me? Shouldn’t it be Callum you’re kidnapping?” Jüri whines as they reach the top of what he guesses are the stairs leading to the Prema truck. 

“We’re actually being good friends.” Mick says. “Yeah. Beside, you came willingly with us. That’s not kidnapping.” Robert says agreeing with his teammates. “We’re here. Now if anything...kinky happens lock the door and don’t make too much noise.” Mick teases. “Oh! And watch the foot.” he adds before Robert takes his hands off of Jüri’s eyes. The two Prema drivers leave the truck while Jüri’s still a bit disoriented. He hears the click of the door shutting and turns to look behind him but he just sees empty massage beds. “Over here Peacock.” 

Jüri would recognize that voice anywhere. In a sea of people, in his dreams and after last year, in his nightmares. “Juan.” He says the name almost like a whisper as if not believing that Juan’s sitting on his wheelchair in front of him. “Miss me babe?” He teases as he watches Jüri’s still processing what’s going on. “What...wah...Juan!” Jüri exclaims as it all finally clicks in his head. “I’m real Jüri. 100% genuine, in the flesh boyfriend.” Juan adds. 

Jüri can’t help but drop to his knees so he was level with Juan. “You should have told me.” He whispers before he places a chaste kiss on Juan’s lips. “F2 invited me. You being here was just the cherry on top.” Juan mumbles against his lips before he closes the gap between them again. “I’m so proud of you Peacock. Always knew you deserve to be in F2 with the other guys. Shame I couldn’t join the fun.” Juan adds as he pulls away from Jüri and holds his hand. “I honestly still can’t believe you’re here but thank you Juan. That means everything to me.” Jüri says as he squeezes Juan’s hand.

“Come here sexy. You can sit on my lap.” Juan grins as he pats the spot on his lap. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Jüri sounding unsure as he takes a step back from Juan. “Babe you won’t. I know you’ll be careful.” Juan insists. Jüri gingerly sits on his Juan’s lap, still careful not to put too much of his weight on the older boy. “Babe we’re fine.” Juan says as he holds on to the Estonian. “Now give me a proper kiss before you go to your team.” He adds before he lifts Jüri’s chin and pulls him closer. 

It was as if everything was fine again when their lips met. It takes Jüri all the way back to the two of them sneaking kisses behind stacks of used tires during their F4 days. To Thursday night at Spa the year before. Juan holding him and looking at him like he’s the greatest thing on earth. Jüri still wonders how Juan could look at him that way. But then he says the same thing he said that night. “I love you Jüri.” And then Jüri remembers that nothing in this world can stop Juan when he wants something. “You’re worth the covid tests, the jet lag, having to get around using this chair.” Juan says looking him dead in the eyes. “Just so I can kiss you.” And Jüri knows then and there that Juan will always want him.


End file.
